


Nothing I know of can create smaller humans except coitus.

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean Winchester, De-Aged, Parent Castiel, Parent Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Beginning of an unfinished one shot that’s been hiding in my notes





	Nothing I know of can create smaller humans except coitus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished. Please feel free to comment suggestions and/or @ me on Twitter and become a co author

Today was really not his day. Another rainy December afternoon in this train wreck of a town working on a case with absolutely no leads aside from a three month old baby making eye contact with Sam and pointing at an empty window.  
“These children can’t be appearing from no where.” Sam grumbled. Closing the laptop lid and tipping the refreshing beer into his mouth.  
Dean shrugged and headed over to the door of the crummy motel room.  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked.  
“Out.”  
“Maybe we should call Cas.”  
Dean ran his hand over his face, and then without another word pushed open the door and trudged out into the now sleet towards the cold lights of the local bar.

“I don’t see what use I will be to you. Nothing I know of can create other smaller humans than coitus.”  
Sam grimaced and held his hand up in the universal sign for ‘please just stop.’  
“Thanks Cas.” He said sarcastically, cringing again.  
Cas looked puzzled.  
“You’re right though. There doesn’t seem to be enough time between the abandonment of the children and the arrival of people in town or known pregnancies. There is the possibility of fae creatures?”

“Can’t be. No child has been replaced. They just keep... appearing.”

“Hmm.” Castiel tan his hand across one of the files. “What about disappearances?”

“You think they’re replacing adult humans with tiny children?”

Castiel pursed his lips. “You’re right. That wouldn’t make sense.”  
They both paused for a moment, the buzz of the lights became louder and the occasional flicker more obvious.  
“Where’s Dean?”

Sam didn’t look up from his laptop.  
“Actually. I think you could be right.” 

Castiel strode over and looked over his shoulder.

“Ten disappearances, seven mysterious children. Some of they may not have been reported. And a few could be unrelated.” Sam pulled up the first file.  
“Strange... this looks eerily similar to... oh shit. Dean!” Sam slammed the laptop closed and rushed out the door with Cas in tow. Jogging over to the bar. He pushed the doors open allowing the warm air to rush around him and then surveyed the bar. No Dean. 

“All I’m getting is voicemail. We have to find him.” Sam tried to call Dean again.  
“I’ll search the city.” Castiel replied.


End file.
